Amor de Tres
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Una corta historia de Tim, Kon y Bart, y de como a veces la cabeza no entiende lo que el corazón quiere.


Es el primer fic que escribo sobre este trio, que me ha gustado mucho leyendo algunas historias, la verdad no conozco el comic o la serie de tv de donde sacan a los personajes, los conozco por que son algo famosos, pero hasta que no me tope con unas imágenes, no me imagine que pudieran ser tan lindos, y luego leí fics y bueno termine escribiendo... y quiero disculparme por ello XD... hace siglos que no escribo fics pero espero lo disfruten.

Ya saben que no gano ni un peso por esto y que los personajes son de su dueño y no mios... que si no los comics serían 10 veces más perversos XD jejeje... bueno como última advertencia por si el resumen no ha sido suficiente, es de contenido Yaoi, Gay, Homoerótico, o como quieran decirle, ok, disfrutenlo y espero su opinión, gracias.

Atte Rail-Tezca

* * *

><p><strong>Amor de Tres<strong>

Sentir...  
>Besar...<br>Tocar...  
>Morder...<br>Acariciar...  
>Velocidad...<br>Fuerza...  
>Frialdad...<p>

Todas esas palabras causan efectos extraños en mí , sobre todo las últimas tres, quien diría que personalidades tan opuestas se atrajeran tanto, quien diría que la velocidad, la fuerza y la frialdad me excitarían al mismo tiempo que hacen latir a mi corazón... bueno la frialdad no, es natural para mí... pero la velocidad, es impulsiva, tierna, infantil, veloz, pero a la vez tan apasionada... la fuerza es resistente, imprudente tal vez, tosca, viril, pero a la vez tan cálida... la frialdad es metódica, tranquila, inhumana, pero a la vez me ha hecho tan feliz...

No recuerdo como empezó, no se quien dio el primer paso, o tal vez no quiero recordar, no sé si fueron nuestras constantes peleas las que nos orillaron a ese momento, sé que todo fue por separado, y terminamos juntos de alguna manera, a Súper le gustaba protegerlo, a Impulso le gustaba molestarme, y a mí me gustaba pelear con ellos, primero bese los labios infantiles del pelirrojo, fue delicioso, sentí una centella recorrer mi espalda, había sido sin querer, l corría hacia mí y no se pudo detener, cayó sobre mi cuerpo, nuestros labios se juntaron en la ca da y antes de tocar el suelo el chico ya me estaba besando y yo le correspondía. Con súper fue diferente, discutíamos no recuerdo porque, tal vez alguna estrategia, o alguna tontería, pero terminamos mirándonos frente a frente, a punto de explotar en ira y me perdí en sus ojos, él me tomó con fuerza de los hombros y se acercó a mis labios, me quede helado al sentir su tosco y viril beso, pero en cinco segundos ya me fundía en sus sensuales labios...

Después de los besos vino la confusión, no podía amarlos a ambos o ¿si?, eso no estaba bien, pero ambos besos me torturaban, nos escondíamos o mejor dicho me raptaban para besarme, tocarme, uno impulsivamente, el otro toscamente, y yo me sentía en medio y con una bomba de tiempo en mis manos, hasta que un día mientras mirábamos televisión, una tarde tranquila en la que nos habíamos quedado los tres solos, estaba yo ahí sentado con Bart de un lado y Kon del otro, el pelirrojo se recargó en mi hasta caer recostado sobre mis piernas, me volteé a ver y me sonrió , yo me sonroje, como su nombre lo dice el pelirrojo es demasiado impulsivo, no sabía que ser a lo siguiente que haría, trague algo de saliva y traté de ignorarlo, cuando la mano de Kon me abrazó por la espalda jalándome contra él, haciendo que cayera recargado en su hombro, el súper solo miraba la televisión, y yo me moría de miedo, que pretendían, nunca he estado más nervioso en mi vida.

Un guiño de parte de Bart y supe que estaba perdido, el chico colocó una mano en mi entre pierna, y sobre mi pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro empezó a acariciarme, el simple contacto de sus delgados dedos hizo que soltara un gemido, Impulso sonrió complacido, Súper volteo a verme, y yo casi me derrito ante su mirada, pero no esperaba ver es sonrisa de superioridad.

Bes mis labios, y al poco rato Bart luchaba por posesionarse de ellos haciendo a un lado al otro joven, se pelaban por mis besos y yo estaba totalmente congelado, Kon se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la espalda hacia dejándome sentir el calor de su pecho, besó mi cuello, mientras Impulso me besaba los labios, yo estaba en el cielo.

Si los amaba ambos, los deseaba, los quería, habían derretido mi fría muralla, y ahora jugaban con mi cuerpo, calentando mi alma con besos y caricias, a partir de esa noche nada fue igual, nos unimos más, pasamos más tiempo juntos, los tres nos amábamos.

* * *

><p>Se termina mi corta incursión, espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer =)<p> 


End file.
